Orion
Orion is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is more stronger than his two relatives, Ampaff and Malwatt, plus Gregory & friends will encounter this foe at Wolfember's Castle. Physical Appearance Orion has the same appearance as his relatives, with some differences. He is a blue staff with a white lockplate added with curved side designs and horns, and white scleras with yellow eyes. Etymology Orion's name comes from the prominent constellation located on the celestial equator and visible throughout the world. Development Orion was based off Orbison from the Mario series. Attacks Orbison basically attacks Gregory & friends. like its weaker relatives, meaning he can do their basic moves. He also can do more special moves, such as Cosmic Blast, Star Beam, Ice Beam, Shooting Star, Meteor Blast, Star Cure, Cluster, Cosmic Ball, Scream, and Unknown Wave. Cosmic Blast is a space move that hits a foe with a blast full of cosmic energy. It can lower the foe's Special Defense by one level. Star Beam is a star move that emits a beam of stars for damage. It may also raise the user's Special Attack by one level if it hits. Ice Beam is an ice move that fires an icy cold beam. It can also cause the Frozen status if it hits. Shooting Star is another star move that sends raining stars down to damage all members of the opposite team. Meteor Blast is a powerful meteor attack, in which they blast the foe with a huge flaming meteor. It also causes the Flinch status. Star Cure is a healing effect move that heals all party members from status problems, such as Poison, Burn, or Frozen. Cluster is a status effect move, which creates a cluster, preventing foes from escaping. Cosmic Ball is another space move, which creates a ball with cosmic energy. Scream is a status effect move that causes a loud scream, lowering all foes' Defense by one level. Unknown Wave is a space move, which creates a wave of unknown energy, damaging the target depending on the environment. Orion is very well round with using special moves such as Cosmic Blast and Cosmic Ball, which means that he excels with using space moves. He has high HP, as well as high Special Attack and Special Defense. However, his Attack and Defense is weak, just like his relatives. He is strong against space, star, and meteor attacks, but weak against anti attacks. Using Black Shifty for this occasion is the best situation to defeat this enemy. It is also best to defeat him by using physical attacks, for his Defense is fairly weak. Ampaff, Malwatt, and Orion's strongest relative is named Yu-Vee, who is an enemy that Gregory & co. will encounter at the Challenge Tower. Yu-Vee's differences are that he is an orange staff, with gold lockplates and added spike rods to the side, a yellow spike on his forehead, black corneas with green pupils, and yellow teeth that is exposed whenever he attacks or if hit. Trivia *Orion's Mind Thought can somewhat be evaluated that he can see the past and the future of his opponents just by looking at them. It may be a skill or an inherited ability called Psychometry. *Orion is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Magical Staff Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies